Get Right
by rika411
Summary: Once you have everything, fame, friends, and love. You think you got it good.But what if there are rumors and secrets holding all that. Will it be worth going through, or walking away from love? Fast forward to 2 years, that’s when the story begins


Once you have everything, fame, friends, and love. You think you got it good.

But what if there are rumors and secrets holding all that. Will it be worth going through, or walking away from love??? Fast forward to 2 years, that's when the story begins.

Chapter 1: The Greatest Comeback.

Get Right

* * *

"Ok, on 3." Said one of the crewmen, as he ran back to the sound.

It looks like a rhythm, people running back and forth. Making last minuet adjustment.

There where screams coming out on the other side of the black curtains.

For the first time, the lead singer has chosen a piano over a guitar. It was her greatest comeback.

It was said once that she did fell in love.

For this rock band, stardom happen with the greatest album. Albums full of songs about a break up that her friend endured and the way to deal. Even a song of '_I'm better then you ha!'_

That's was 4 years ago.

But as fate would have it, the lead singer fall in love. And nothing can change that.

That was 2 year ago.

The love that the two shared was the greatest gift.

The lead singer never wrote sad songs. Her fans even called her a sell out. But her prince charming took over saying _"Fuck you! She's the best and not a sell out!!! She is true and that's why I fell in love with her."_

Needles to say, they soon got engage.

That little thought made her smile.

But not all love stories have a happy ending.

Things soon turn sourer.

The engagement was breaking off.

Big news in the Music Industries.

The media wanted to know what had happened to break this engagement.

She soon left the spot light.

He too left, but was still seen.

That was a year ago.

People thought that the band was a one time wonder, but no. the lead singer wanted to prove to the world that yes, she can sing and she got talent.

Sure her ex had money and a name to back that up.

Rumors were that he help her to get to the place that she was before. But since the broken engagement off, the media found it to be true.

But no. like what Britney Spears did before, she will do a surprise concert.

But instead of being in a club, she is in a sold out concert of her favorite band, Linkin Park.

They really support her band.

Her band will go on before they do.

No one has heard her band since the last concert, which was 2 years ago. Not even in rehearsals.

She takes a big breath and draws it out.

A hand was place on her shoulders.

"You ready Sakura?" ask Tomoyo holding her guitar.

Sakura look at her nodding her head.

They both look out to the stage.

The other band, Taking Back Sunday was finish. "Hello Japan!!!!" said Adam

Screams were heard.

Sakura started to fell uneasy.

"We Are Taking Back Sunday…" More screams. Adam smiles, "you guys are crazy like my home in New York, ha-ha."

"Um Adam, I believe your wrong, Japan has won." Said Fred, making the crowed scream louder then before.

Adam smile, "Yes indeed. Who is ready for Linkin Park!!!!"

The audience rawer.

"Yes, same here. But we have another band. Linkin Park has given them a spot on this tour and we want you guys to give them a chance!" the screams comedown.

Adam screams louder, "For that, I won't tell you who it is! Give it up for the next band!" that cause more people to scream.

They ran off the stage as the curtains were closing.

Adam took off his mic, "Good luck you guys." He said to them.

Tomoyo and Sakura both nodded there heads. As they got ready to walk out to the stage.

After a show, most bands go back stage. But it seems that no one wants to move. The other bands that perform are there even the biggest headliner.

Sakura took a set at the piano. She's all hook up.

She looks around at her bands mates.

Tomoyo finish plugging in her guitar.

Meiling roams her bass.

Rika sat down behind the drums.

And Chilharu held her cello.

They all look at sakura and nodded there heads.

Sakura soon looks at the stage crew given the single to start.

The light dim, the crowed went crazy wondering who will make a surprise appearance.

The black curtains went up.

The stage was black with no lights.

A first light went on, behind the cello player making it un-noticeable.

Chilharu was the first to play.

The crowed quieted down.

Another light went on behind Rika.

Then Rika started to play.

The crowed went silence.

No one can see the faces of the band, just the image of black figures.

Another light went on as the piano started to play.

The crowed lit up the stadium with their cell phone, swaging to the song.

Another light went on behind Tomoyo.

Meiling smile as a light was put on behind her.

_I'm holding on your rope,  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

The lights began to move, slowly showing their faces.

_I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound_

The lights shot out to the crowed.

_You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down, _

_but wait_

_  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say..._

Sakura hits the key with passion.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you_

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothin new_

Sakura looks out to the crowed.

_I loved you with a fire red-  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid..._

Tomoyo and Meiling move closer to their micro phone.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

_Whaa oohhhh…_

Every one stops playing except Sakura and Tomoyo for a guitar solo.

After a minute Chilharu join back in.

Soon Rika and Meiling get back into the song.

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
It's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-_

The light starts to dim slowly. Leaving a spot light on sakura as she was felt playing

_I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground..._

The lights go off as the crowed rise to their feet to applaud.

Sakura smiles as she hears people clapping, not only in front of her but also on the side stage.

The lights go back on. Sakura grab a micro phone and held it.

"Hi everyone, my name is Sakura. And that chick." She said pointing at her left , "Is Tomoyo."

Tomoyo wave her hand

"And the chick next to her is Meiling."

Meiling said yo in the mic.

Sakura move back and point at her right, "That cello chick is Chilharu."

Chilharu said hiya waving her bow.

"And the chick behind me is Rika,"

Rika held up her drum stick up in the air.

"And we are The Broken Angles!!!" she scream in the micro phone.

At that ever moment the crowed went crazier then before.

Sakura laugh of joy as she turns to see her bands mate all happy.

She looks back at the crowed, "We are not done yet!!! We will be here tonight and forever!!!!"

Soon she saw flashes, "Please hold your screams for Linkin Park!! The best band that let us do this!!!!"

Sakura turn with her jaw drop, "How about another song!! Hit it Rika!! 1-2-3!!!"

* * *

This is it.

The song is from One Republic –---- Apologize

Check it out, it's really good.

Leave what ever type of a review.


End file.
